As well-known to everybody a lot of different products or accessories such as brushes, sponges, sprayers and the like are employed at the present state of art for cleaning sanitary fixtures, Such a lot of accessories make the cleaning of the sanitary facilities particularly lengthy, tiresome and expensive because of the cost and the quantity of specific products to be used. In addition, it should also be appreciated that water shortage in particular environments or areas makes it necessary to wisely use the available resources. It is enough to think to the little water available in boats and trailers for holidays or, more seriously, in some geographic areas where water shortage is one of the most severe problems.
A further serious drawback directly influencing the hygiene of people is the difficulty and the insufficiency of some public bodies such as schools, colleges, camping, hospitals, where the sanitary facilities are often in a critical situation due to the high number of users, thus causing a risk for the health of the people.
DE-A-2826094 discloses an apparatus with a separated conduit for the cleaning fluid, suitable to be operated after the flushing operation.
FR-A-2603054 discloses an apparatus for the cleaning of the toilet bowl seat suitable to be fitted to all types of toilet bowls.
These solutions only partially solve the problems of the cleaning of the toilet bowls, and show a plurality of technical difficulties related to the installation of the additional devices that are not fully integrated with the toilet bowls' structure.
To solve such problems, in the hitherto installed sanitary facilities, particularly the toilet bowl, an additional supply of water is drained together with deodorizing soap, whereupon further cleaning and servicing interventions are needed such as the use of products for dissolving calcareous deposits in the pipes as well as cleansing agents and disinfectants along with their application means.